If And Only If
by nayaruss
Summary: If only she didn't like my best friend. If only I could tell her how I truly feel. If only my best friend wasn't falling for her. If only we had more time. If only she loved me. If only...


If and Only If…

**Chapter 1: If We Were Friends **

Some people say I'm harsh, actually I'm lying people don't tell me I'm harsh because they're afraid of what I will say if they do such. However, Naruto is always telling me how harsh I am. This is probably one of those harsh moments you could say. I saw you out of the corner of my eye—watching us—well him now that I truly am thinking about it. I could see the argument you were having in your head. Now I know what you were arguing about—stupid girl. Only if we were friends I could have saved you the demise of embarrassing yourself.

I couldn't help but think back to the situation that happened at school today.

"N-Naruto?" your timid voice didn't break through the boisterousness of the crowd you tried to intervene in. I was actually the only one to hear you.

You tried again, "N-N-Naruto?" your nervousness was truly amusing to me. I was curious to know what you wished to ask him, but I was also offended as to why you wanted to speak to the Uzumaki. I am definitely more intriguing as any female will tell you.

"Naruto," I interjected getting everyone's attention, referring to Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba. Now this combination of dudes I know is an unusual one—that is not the point of this story. What happened next was more important—definitely more important.

"Hey Hina," an eager Naruto spoke. Everybody else spoke waiting for your reason for intruding. Kiba grunted and walked away briskly having an excuse about being late. His response only magnified the humor. I guess you can say I have a perverted since of humor because nobody else appeared to want or was even thinking about laughing.

"C-Can I-I talk to you for a second?"

Naruto's eyebrows rose and honestly so did mind. I didn't understand what you would be doing here. Why you wanted to speak to Naruto and by yourself when she barely complete coherent sentences without stammering.

"Sure, what's up, Hina?" Naruto clueless as ever, didn't realize you wanted to speak to him alone. He stood there. You stood there. We stood there in silence—an awkward silence. Now the humor was gone, and I didn't find this amusing anymore.

"Any day now," I say.

You swallow several times. Your palms, I notice, are really sweating and I watch as your chest heaves up and down unsteadily. I take a second and I realize what you are about to do. I realize what you are about to say and I don't know what my emotions are towards it.

"W-W-Would y-y-you like to go o-o-out with m-me sometime?"

And the silence commences longer than before.

I guess I should have warned you. Maybe I should have given some type of secret signal when you approached us. But how was I supposed to know that you—out of all people—grew some courage. It's comical to even think so. But here we are in this awkward moment. I nudge my friend.

He comes out of his daze, probably just as surprised as anyone else by this sudden—may I say miracle.

"Yea, sure, Hina. Take my number. Text me and we'll set it up real soon," he gives his toothy grin. Not missing a beat as if there were not several minutes of awkward silence before this. The smile on his face convinces you however. She smiles huge; taking out her cell phone and dialing Naruto's information in her phone.

You walk—skip eagerly down the hall and when you round the corner. We all look at each other. Shikamaru is a close friend of yours so it is no surprise he would speak first.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Obviously, he does Shika…he was calling her Hina. There's obviously familiarity," Chouji says. I swear he is a smart dumby. What he said wasn't dumb, but if he understood the question he would have realized the undertone of what Shikamaru was really asking. It wasn't a surprise when Naruto didn't answer the question quite right either.

"Yea, Hinata Hyuga. She's in our math class," he says scratching the back of his head, not understanding Shikamaru frustration.

"She's Neji's cousin. He'll kill you before you even get her out of the front door," I say.

"Oh, whatever. Neji and I are cool. After that fight freshmen year, he respects me and I respect him."

"Actually, Naruto might be the only person allowed to date Hinata that Neji might not murder," Lee says.

We start to walk our separate ways. Naruto and I are about to go somewhere that isn't class to discuss the issue further—not to say that I care. Because I don't even know the girl, besides her name and more so her last name than her first.

"You have feelings for her?"

Naruto is startled by my question and honestly so am I.

"I don't…know. I know my heart belongs to Sakura, and Hinata is nothing like her,"

"So why'd you say yes?" I question.

"Because she's Hinata. She's a sweet girl and I do care for her. She's incredible in her own right,"

"I know, but that's not the point. You should have been honest from the start so she won't go through more unnecessary heartbreak because of you," I interjected.

"More? What do you mean because of me? It's just a date, Sasuke. When did you get so concern about females' feelings, especially Hinata's? I didn't know you even knew her," he asked quizzically.

"I don't know her. She's not my friend. I see her around school though and she walks the same route to school as me," and that was the end of the conversation. I didn't need anything else being brought up about her. She was irrelevant. She was nobody I spoke to or wanted to speak about. She was shy. She was a recluse really-only talking to a select few, I think. Now that I really think about it I don't know too much about her except where she lives, who she hangs out with, and—and…that's it. And all those things are just from observation.

That isn't however to say that I'm interested in knowing about a girl who isn't even remotely interested in me. She can't even speak without stuttering and that's—completely adorable. It makes me smile a little bit.

I stop thinking. I stop throwing the ball in the air. I get up from my bed and examine my face in the mirror. What the hell is wrong with me today? Any other day she wouldn't be even a second thought and now she's every thought. I cringe at that.

I got it. It's because Kiba has a crush on her and Naruto shouldn't go out on a date with someone his friend likes. "Bros before hoes," but Hinata isn't a hoe. And Kiba hasn't made a move for four years. So Naruto isn't in the wrong on that aspect.

I don't care. I finally say over and over again, until my brain fully understands that Hinata is just as irrelevant as she was yesterday. Besides we aren't even friends.

But for some reason, I'm at her front door. For some reason, I'm knocking on her door. And for some stupid reason, she answers it—stupid, stupid girl. And me being a stupid boy, I realize I might just want to be your _friend. _

Review for continuation. Hoped you enjoyed. Not proofread. Any suggestions? Comment.


End file.
